Hunt for Rin
by DeathStar5799
Summary: I was bored so I started typing and this is what I got. Don't own Supernatural or Blue Exorcist. Basically Rin runs away in fear of losing control and Yukio gets help from the Winchesters to find him. What will happen when the Winchesters find out about Rin and Yukio being brothers? Will Rin return back to normal? Should I continue?
1. Prologue

Things will never go back to the way they were. His smile, his laugh, and the rest of him may never be seen again. The only thing he left was a note to his younger twin brother:

Yukio,

I can feel the flames eating me inside out. I know I wont be able to control them soon and when we meet again I may not be me anymore. For yours and everybody's safety please do not look for me unless you are hunting me. Goodbye.

Rin

Every time Yukio thought of Rin and everything that happen over the year, he would always let one tear fall. One memory always made Yukio want to go find his brother, the memory of himself pointing a gun at Rin's head and blaming Rin for Shiro's death. What if all of this was all his fault? What would have happened if he had stayed home that night? That was it for him, he had to find his brother but he knew he couldn't do it alone.

Shiro once gave Yukio a phone number saying that if Rin ran away to call it and request John Winchester or his son Dean. Yukio knew if there is anytime to use this the best time is now. He dialed the number.

"Hello?" A low scratchy voice was heard on the other side.

"Is this John Winchester?" Yukio asked trying to hind his nervousness.

"No this is his son, Dean."

"Can you help me find a demon?"

"Sure thing. Where should we meet?"

"Does Pennsylvanian in 2 days good?"

"Yep. See you than . . . Um."

"Yukio, Yukio Okumura."


	2. Chapter 1

Earlier that day, a man and his little brother, which was in his animal form and was sitting on his brothers shoulder, watched as two dots blinked on a computer screen in front of them. One dot was on a boat or plane while the other was in Pennsylvania. "Should I go after them, big brother?" Asked the small green hamster.

"Not yet, but do contact Crowley and tell him that two of our little half brothers are there." Said the man with purple hair.

"Right away." The hamster saluted mockingly and poofed into smoke.

"If only they knew that I put tracking devices in their TrueCross badges." He laughed. "This would be even more interesting."

At I-Hop in Scranton, Pennsylvania 2 days later, the Winchesters sat at a table waiting for the one named Yukio to come. "So what exactly did he say?" asked Sam as he typed on his laptop.

"Well. . . He asked if we could help him find a demon." Dean summarized what was said on the phone.

"Did it sound like he was alone?" Sam looked into his brothers eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean asked trying to understand what Sam was on.

"He called you at 12:27, right?" Dean nodded. "Well according to this, Yukio Okumura is a straight A student in one of the best schools in Japan."

"So why would he want to find a demon?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with his brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah. He has a older twin brother, from the looks of it, his brother, Rin, never really gone to school and now he is going to TrueCross with his brother."

"That's sounds like one of those two made a deal with a crossroad demon."

"That's what I am thinking." At that Yukio decided to walk up to them.

"Hello, are you two Sam and Dean Winchester?" The Winchesters nodded.

"I'm Yukio Okumura." he sat down next to Dean as Sam closed his laptop and put it in his bag.

"So mind telling us more about this demon and why you want to find it?" Sam asked trying to hind that they knew anything.

"All you have to know is that this demon is not from hell." Yukio said pushing his glasses upward.

"So. . . How did you get my old man's number?" Dean asked, after making a mental note to ask Bobby or any hunter about demons that are not from hell. Even though Dean helped a lot of people he was sure he would remember helping anybody wearing a black cloak.

"My dad gave me this number and said to call if the demon got out." Dean shrugged at Yukio's answer.

"I uh. . . Read the newspaper to see if there was any signs of him but nope, nothing." He paused. "So, you two are hunters?" The Winchesters nodded. "I heard that a few people were attacked by a "wild animal" in West-field, New Jersey, from my research it looks like a Wendigo."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at Yukio. "Okay kid, what makes you think it's a Wendigo?" Dean asked hoping this kid wasn't a hunter. The kid haves a big future ahead of him why throw all that work away.

"I think it's a Wendigo because three people were killed in the past two days in the same place, in the forest were an abandon house is less than half a mile away." Sam and Dean looked each other, surprised they didn't see that as a case.

"Let's stay at the motel tonight and leave tomorrow morning." Sam said as he started to stand up.

Hi guys, thanks reading and Chapter 2 is coming soon. :D

Here are somethings you should know:

1. Yukio already knows Sam and Dean are hunters so that is the reason why he is keeping a lot of secrets.

2. It is obvious that Sam and Dean never heard of Gehenna or the demons from it. (No hunters have)

Anymore questions, ask. See Ya. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

At night, Sam, Dean, and Yukio were in the impala heading towards New Jersey when Dean remembered what Yukio said about the demon. "So kid, what did you mean when you said the demon was not from hell?" This question made Sam perk up and turn his head to look at Yukio.

"Unlike hell demons this one was not made by Lucifer, but by Satan." Yukio answered simply to the duo.

"But isn't Lucifer 'Satan'?" Sam asked as he started to type the information on his computer.

"No. Satan may be his nickname but they're nothing alike." Yukio closed his eyes as he remembered the day he saw Satan in the church. There were blue flames everywhere and Rin was trying his very best to get their dad back. Rin was so scared and angry that Yukio wanted to help but something held him back.

"Hey, you okay?" Yukio was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was crying.

"Yeah. Just . . . Nothing." He can't tell the brothers about Rin, if he does they might kill the only family he has left.

"You sure? Because you sort of muttered the word "rim"." Dean commented. Yukio whipped the tears off his face.

"Wait. Isn't your brother's name Rin?" Sam asked, once again looking at Yukio. "Sounds pretty similar."

"How do you two know about Rin?" Yukio asked.

"Well I looked you up and Rin was mentioned there, so then looked him up." Sam said.

"It said that your a straight A student and your brother is still new to going to school yet both of you are in one of the best schools in Japan."

"We have a long day tomorrow I'm going to get some sleep." With that Yukio was sleeping.

"Hey do think Lucifer is less powerful than Satan?" Dean asked and not even 10 seconds later Sam gave him the 'don't you dare look'. "What?"

"Yukio is hinding something that may the death of a kid and you want to know which demon creator is stronger?" Sam asked flatly.

"I know he is hinding something but if Satan is stronger than Lucifer than we should find out what his army can do." Dean had a good point they don't know what Satan wants or what will hurt him or his army of demons. "Never know when Satan may break loose, after all we have been though, it could be tomorrow or years from now." He paused and looked over at his brother and saw Sam looking at the kid with worried eyes. "If you really want to know what he is hinding, I'll force it out of him after the hunt if he doesn't tell you by then."

"Dean. . . I think that non-hell demon may have his brother." Sam looked down at his laptop. "That kind of info is hard to talk about to complete strangers."

"So what are you say?"

"I'm saying that we have to treat him like a brother." Dean looked over at Sam with a confused look. "You know. . . We have to gain his trust." He paused. "I think that is why he pointed out the Wendigo."

"So the kid wants to see what we could do. Doesn't mean he is doing this to gain our trust."

"Whatever." Sam gave up fighting with his brother, put away his laptop, and went to sleep.

Dean looked up at the rear view mirror and looked at the boy sleeping in the back seat. From the looks of it the kid was having a really bad nightmare but he kept sleeping right on though the pain. It was then that Dean knew why Sam wanted to go easy on him. Yukio reminded Sam of himself.

Hi guys, thanks for reading! Any questions just ask. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Wakey, wakey kiddo!" Dean yelled shaking Yukio gently. Yukio had the nightmare all throughout the night. Once and awhile he would whisper the words "I'm sorry" but the Winchester were not able to hear it over the car.

"What?" The kid said softly as he rubs his eyes and sat up. Dean held Yukio's door open as Sam was checking into an old, gross motel.

"We're going out for food after we check in. Maybe we'll be able to find a witness to the attacks." Yukio shrugged as Sam walked up to them.

"Okay, we're checked in. Here." Sam hands over his laptop to Yukio. Dean gave Sam a 'what are you doing look' "Maybe the demon your looking for is on the internet."

"I don't think he would be there yet, but I can see if we have any witnesses to this case." Yukio stated as he started to open the laptop.

"Kay." Sam turn his head from Yukio to Dean and gave him the 'your over reacting' look. Dean rolled his eyes and got into the car.

Later on that day, Sam, Dean, and Yukio sat in a booth at a small dinner. "Huh." Yukio was still on the laptop as Sam and Dean told him more about wendigos. "So they are mutated humans?"

"Well, actually, all monsters are mutated humans." Sam looked at Yukio and noticed he was looking very closely at the screen. "What is it?"

"There was a fire in California." Yukio looked up.

"So, that happens all the time." Dean said taking a bite of his bacon cheeseburger.

"It happened in a church. . ." Sam and Dean looked at him. "And some people living near it said that they saw several men in suits went in, a blue light started to shine brightly, and a kid with blue eyes and was wearing a uniform, ran out." Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Yukio.

"Your demon?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he has a habit of using blue fire." Yukio placed his head into his hand.

"I hope you don't mine me asking, but what did that demon do to you?" Sam said closing the laptop to look into Yukio's eyes.

"He hurt my family in more than one way." Yukio open the laptop and continued his research.

Everything was quiet until they left the dinner. "There is a witness for the wendigo case. His name is Richard Robinson. His wife was taken by it." Dean and Sam nodded.

"Sam and I will question him. You will. . . What do you do?" Dean tried his best to make a plan including Yukio.

"While you two question the witness, I'll gather supplies." He paused. "You did say that it is weak to fire, right?" He looked between the Winchesters. They nodded.

"So, we'll meet up at the motel in a few hours." Dean dragged Sam away waving to Yukio.

"Wait! Dean! How is he going to find supplies?! He's not old enough to get alcohol." Sam whispered the last part.

"If he wants our trust he'll find another way." Dean grinned.

"Do want him to steal in the day?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." He shrugged he shoulders.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but thanks so much for 23 follows and for reading! Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
